


That Tongue

by DearthofPain



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Fandom
Genre: Alex can shape shift her tongue, Alex uses she/her pronouns in this, BE SAFE KIDS, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headspace, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rimming, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shapeshifting, Smut, Teasing, Toys, fierrochase, i guess, they have a safe word it's just not mentioned in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearthofPain/pseuds/DearthofPain
Summary: Fierrochase smut. Rimming.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alex? Al-Alex?"

She didn't respond. Magnus backed into the door behind him, and Alex continued to advance, trapping the smaller. "Alex. Alex. Let's talk about this, okay? Alex?" Magnus' voice was getting squeaky from nervousness.

"Alex-"

She was suddenly on him, pinning him to the door, her face inches from his own. She looked unreadable. What did she want? Was she angry? Or...

Oh.

She was kissing him, tongue out and twisting in Magnus' mouth. And she was leaving kisses down his neck, sucking a mark under his jaw. He was panting. 

So she wasn't angry, good. But what about that mad expression, those muttered comments that Magnus couldn't make out at the time? 

That's how far that thought went when she bit him, hard. He gasped as she soothed over it with kisses. She smiled and laughed darkly and quietly. 

"Hmm... You were a bad boy, Maggie. What should I do about it?" Magnus felt a combination of excitement and dread in his stomach.

"Forgive me and forget it ever ha-happened?" Magnus stuttered as Alex licked over his new hickeys. Alex slipped a hand under his shirt and squeezed his side. He cringed and laughed briefly at the ticklish spot, which turned into a breathless moan when her hand ghosted over his flesh and teased his nipple. 

"I don't think so, Maggie. Nice try, though." Alex pulled off Magnus' shirt and leaned over to kiss him again as he shivered. She gripped his ass suddenly and chuckled again when he yelped. 

Her hands were all over him, and he was very aware of this fact, especially when the hands dipped lower into his waistband. He groaned when she palmed his erection. 

"Gauuuuh... t-touch me," The blonde knew from Alex's expression what would happen before it did. She laughed and pulled away, leaving her boyfriend a flushed and aroused mess.

"I don't think so," Alex laughed again and pulled Magnus to her bed. He flopped down and made room so his girlfriend could jump on top of him, pinning him underneath her muscular body. She started biting and licking at his neck again as she pulled his jeans off, a very impressive maneuver. Alex straddled his hips. She looked beautiful. Magnus certainly enjoyed the view, always, and then she started rubbing their clothed erections together, eliciting obscene noises from both of them. 

Magnus tried to move his hands to pull off Alex's shirt to make it even, but his hands were held down by her. He made a frankly embarrassing noise, but she seemed to like it. 

But she still had clothes on! Why did she have clothes on? It was so unfair! Magnus was about to voice his concern when his underwear was pulled off, leaving him completely exposed. 

He would be cold, but Alex was doing a good job of keeping him warm. 

Godammit, she still had clothes on! And she was teasing him, moved off of him, still keeping him in place, now sucking and kissing on his stomach, his hip bones, and the very tops of his thighs... but not touching him properly, and it was probably going to drive him insane. 

"Alex... Alex please," She seemed to only be focused on ignoring his "center of need". 

She lifted his legs up and licked a long stripe down to his hole. Magnus' hands were free now, and he was clutching at the sheets of the bed. Her tongue was so wet and hot- and- 

She was shapeshifting her tongue. It became long, and pointed, and dark. Drool dropped from it. 

Holy shit.

Alex flipped Magnus over and started working him open with her fingers eagerly, pausing only to get lube. And she used her tongue! Two fingers in, the discomfort faded into pleasure, and that tongue entered and holy shit. 

There was saliva dripping from her mouth, unable to swallow because her tongue was currently in the tight warmth of Magnus' ass. She was slurping and mouthing shamelessly. 

Magnus was was speechless. He wasn't moanless, however, or screamless. His voice was so loud! And so wrecked- God, those moans could probably be heard by everyone in the hall. Alex was, to be honest, proud that she was able to make Magnus so totally unraveled, boneless.

Magnus tried to muffle the sound by burying his face in the pillows, but only succeeded in making Alex tease relentlessly at his sweet spot. With that tongue, it was easy to reach every part of him.

Magnus and Alex both decided at the same time that they loved this tongue. Shapeshifting powers are amazing. 

Magnus choked, 

"A-Alex! I'm gonna-" 

Alex immediately pulled away. 

Magnus gasped at the sudden emptiness. Alex leaned over to whisper, 

"Nope," popping the 'p'.

She was smiling a stupid shit-eating grin. Or maybe a Magnus-eating grin, because she looked ready to devour Magnus. 

"C'mon, Alex, please," Magnus tried to plead for mercy, but Alex wouldn't give. 

"Maggie, I could do this all day. And I might, if you keep acting like that," 

Magnus gulped. 


	2. Fluffy But Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter.

“Fuuu…”

Magnus trembled. Alex bit the inside of his shaking thigh. 

“Pl-please, Alex,” 

Magnus was a fucking mess. His head felt so fuzzy with the relentless pleasure and orgasm after orgasm ripped from him. How long had it been? Magnus had no idea if it had been 30 minutes or three hours. He still hadn’t been allowed to cum.

He was beginning to think that Alex had a … thing for watching him suffer. And an oral fixation. 

“Hey now, baby. Don’t worry, you’re doing so good.” Magnus sobbed as Alex hummed into one of the bruises on his leg. He tugged at the rope binding his wrists to the headboard. She had tied him up after deciding she didn’t want to pin down his hands the whole time. 

Alex’s tongue had returned to normal, but she was still licking and sucking everywhere that Magnus was most sensitive. 

Magnus gasped and whined when Alex suddenly took his dick into her mouth. 

He had lost all coherency ages ago, with credit to Alex’s determination and sadistic torture. She had taken him apart. Magnus groaned.

“Alex… I swear t-to the gods, let me cu-AAH,” She slapped his thigh and smiled endearingly. 

“I’m in charge right now, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ll reward you when we’re done, okay, baby?” Magnus nodded, unable to say anything else. She was so sweet when she was like this, knowing that she could easily break Magnus. He whined desperately. Alex just kept sucking Magnus’s oversensitive dick vigorously, relishing his adorable little whimpers and moans. 

Her mouth felt so soft and warm and wet and good- she kept doing this thing with her tongue, licking harshly at the slit and foreskin. And sometimes she would just lap at his balls and tease his puffy hole. 

Alex opened her mouth and slid off with a slick pop. She tapped her Magnus’s hip. 

“Okay, baby, let’s flip you over.” Magnus shifted and Alex manhandled him so he was on his knees, barely able to hold himself up. Alex smiled in delight. She stuck a finger in his asshole and crooked it, right in his prostate. Magnus screamed and cried, overwhelmed at the waves of intense pleasure crashing through his body. He babbled nonsense, trying to find a complete thought, but it was too much. Tears from the stimulation streamed down his face and he rocked back into the invasive fingers. He wondered if she would grant any mercy, but this was supposed to be a punishment. He still tried to beg for release, because he knew he had to have permission to cum. 

“Pl-please! Pleasepleaseplease Al-aah-ex!” His pleads were ignored, or so he thought. 

Alex scissored him and reached down under the bed. 

If Magnus has been able to think properly, he probably would have been delighted, or anxious. Either way, he knew Alex had something up her sleeve. And then he heard a buzzing hum. 

“Nngh-!” The vibrator was six inches and ribbed. It had a nice little remote with five settings. Alex removed her fingers and teased the fluttering hole with the toy, laughing a little when he jumped at the first contact, and palming herself through her boxer briefs when he pushed back and gave a loud, slutty moan. Jesus. She was gonna have jerkoff material for goddamn months after this. 

“Do you want it, baby?” Alex rubbed the tip along Magnus’s crack, back and forth over his hole leaking with lube. 

“Yes!! Alex, A-Alex, please!” Fuck. Magnus was fucked. He was screwed- in every sense of the word. He couldn’t really see his girlfriend behind him, but he felt her strong hand on his hip, steadying him. And he felt the vibe teasing him, not letting up with the constant pressure.

“Fuck!!” 

Alex slammed the entire toy in, bottoming out. Magnus yelled and collapsed completely onto the bed, grasping at the sheets, trying to find some leverage. Alex grinded it into his prostate and started to stroke herself. Gods, he was so beautiful like this, shivering and crying and moaning high-pitched and wantonly. She gritted her teeth and groaned. 

“Mmm… Magnus, you’re such a good boy for me, so good-“ He couldn’t say anything back, not when everything felt so good. He felt dizzy and the praise made him feel so happy. Alex grabbed the remote and upped the intensity of the vibe and started to thrust it fast and hard. Magnus was definitely going to lose his voice. 

“You can cum now if you want, baby,” He heard, through all the white noise buzzing in his head. That was all he needed, and his vision went white. 

Alex came too, after hastily turning off the vibe and removing it from her boyfriend. She slumped on the bed, next to her passed out boyfriend. Gross but adorable. He was covered in sweat, cum, tears and drool. Gods. She caught her breath, kissed Magnus on the forehead, and went to the bathroom to get some wet towels. When she came back, Magnus had woken up. 

Armed with washcloths, Alex gently untied Magnus and began to clean him. This whole thing was supposed to be punishment, but she adored him too much. He sighed and snuggled into Alex’s side. 

“I love you, dork,” She said without a second thought. She stopped and blushed. 

“M’ love you too,” He mumbled sleepily. Alex melted. They were both contented and satiated. 

She finished wiping Magnus off. She scooped him up and lay him down in a good position, and spooned him. It was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t find the motivation to finish this thing, but I whipped up this quick drabble/one shot. It’s kinda more fluffy than the last chapter, but whatever. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing yet. Feedback and comments are cool.


End file.
